


African Drums

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff (a little), Sex, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy decide to take a trip around the world.  This is the 1st part of their adventure.  Sexy and mystical, they are drawn even closer together by the beat of the drums.





	African Drums

**African Drums**

After being poked, prodded and punctured repeatedly in order to make sure they were healthy enough and had the proper immunizations that were necessary, they were finally pronounced safe and sound of body and had been given the proper traveling papers and visas to make the trek to Burkina Fuso for Octavia's and Lincoln's wedding. All the medical procedures had in no way rained on their parade or dampened the excitement for the trip; Clarke could hardly sleep sometimes for all the eager anticipation about it.

 

Lincoln was working with Doctors Without Borders, as was Octavia. Bellamy was so proud of her and Clarke knew that he was even more excited about it than she was and that was saying a lot.

 

The were other times Clarke couldn't sleep because she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of Bellamy. The importance of just being together, sharing their lives made both of them feel at home, no matter where they were in the world. Clarke knows that she is alive with him in a way she has never been before.

 

It sounds silly but how can someone be 28 years old and just be discovering these emotions for the first time? The way Bellamy's laugh lights up her world or when his hand reaches out to her for any reason makes Clarke's heart race and her pelvic muscles tighten and contract with desire. She knows she is , as Bellamy would say, hopefully head over heels in love.

 

Bellamy is so much better than Clarke at recognizing and accepting emotions with the heart. She was usually the head, logical, but Bell always led with his heart and she had come to love and respect that about him. Like two people on a teeter-totter, they balance one another.

 

***********

 

They arrived in Burkina Fuso the night before and it had been the most amazing trip so far Clarke admits. They'd arrived in Casablanca, Morocco 7 days ago and from the moment they stepped off the plane she realized they they weren't in Kansas any more and had Toto been with them, she would most certainly have agreed. It was different in the very best of ways she thought as she looked around her.

 

Casablanca! The air around them felt different, the light and smells there all a part of a different world and they couldn’t wait to explore it.

 

Casablanca is a modern city, and yet in many places you could be stepping back into history you feel when you still see camels plodding slowly along the roads, carrying people or palettes of goods, presumably for trade. And then there is the smells that greet you, a seemingly different one around every corner. Sometimes it was the smell of the camels true, but sometimes it was a spicy smell, some earthy herb or spice that they couldn’t quite place and that they couldn’t wait to taste. They found they were hungry a LOT in Casablanca, but whether that was Bellamy’s influence or just the excitement of being able to try new foods Clarke wasn’t sure.

 

Their first night there they stayed in a wonderfully opulent suite that was a little bit east meets west and that made the whole experience even better, richer somehow. Clarke knew that if they would have been so upset to have stayed in a hotel that was totally westernized. Of course Bellamy, in his way of always knowing what is going on inside Clarke knew that and so this hotel was the result of his desire to please her. And both he and the hotel did just exactly that.

 

The suite had western style furniture, but the coverings and accessories were strictly eastern, Moroccan actually, exotic and erotic both Clarke thought the first time she sank down onto the huge cool and satiny pillows in the sitting room. Oh yes, there was a sofa there as well, but not all guests appreciate sofa’s she guessed so the stereotypical pile of pillows adorned one area of the jewel-toned luxuriant Persian carpet. And the colors were all gem tones, rich and decadent in feeling. With brass tables and accessories scattered around the room, including a low table that sat before the couch that gleamed from being polished and Clarke constantly worried every time Bellamy sat a bottle of water on it, or a glass of wine. 

 

The rooms exploded with color though, bright patches of ruby reds and emerald greens found every where from the carpet to the art work hanging on the walls. And the bathroom! She was still blushing thinking about that bathroom! Or rather what happened in that bathroom. The tub was a pale pink marble, sunken of course (what else would you expect in Casablanca) with gold fixtures that featured dolphins and other unrecognizable sea creatures. Or at least they they were sea creatures, but no matter, they were beautiful. There was a fountain in one corner or the room, with merrily bubbling water tripping from one level to the next. It was as delightful to the eyes as to the ears and very relaxing and yet still invoked a very sensual air about it. Of course there was also a totally convenient shower stall in there, but really, who would use that when that bathtub was there?

 

The bed was a heavily carved wooden affair of some wood neither of them readily recognized. But it was draped in mosquito netting, just like in the movies and had to be at least 6 feet across. Ruby satin covered it, with gold tassels on the pillows and it reminded Bellamy of something he had seen in a picture of Arabian Nights. But these were their Arabian Nights, so he guessed that it was fitting.

 

They stayed in Casablanca for 3 days, acclimating a bit, a short pause in what would prove to be an exciting and admittedly taxing journey.

 

**********

 

The next leg of the journey was by a bush plane, although they weren't exactly sure why it was called that. It appeared to be a Piper Cub and while not terribly new, seemed perfectly air-worthy and indeed got them all the way to Mopti, Mali by way of Algeria with no problems. Their pilot, Mujab Munefeto was very knowledgeable about the area they traveled over and was also rather humorous. They often found themselves laughing at his jokes, or just the way he described life on the Dark Continent. Vast areas of sand swam below them many times, rolling and undulating across the desert on its way to some unknown destination. And it did definitely look like it was rolling in certain directions, from the winds Bellamy guessed which Mujab told them were terrible at times. He also told them that the level of the sand and dunes can change by 50 feet or more after a storm. Is it any wonder that they still find abandoned villages and such after storms?

 

Sometimes the sand was punctuated occasionally by a desert oasis, seen far below them as bright patches of green, from palm trees or other vegetation that sprung up around it. But there didn’t always seem to be water, that you could see anyway and Mujab said that much of the water was underground now, they didn’t really know why. Droughts, climate changes, God? Who knows he said with a shrug, a careless gesture from a man who knew that it was out of his hands.

 

That seemed to be a prevalent attitude by many people in Africa. Centuries of being beaten down by a continent that granted little mercy to its people, they mostly just seemed to accept it and continue on with their lives. Most westerners are driven to control; their lives, their surroundings. I think it would not be easy for most of us to live here for long, although people like Bellamy’s family do so successfully, as do many others. To do it requires the sacrifice of letting the control go and just being.

 

When they arrived in Mopti, they stayed the night in a hotel, to rest for the journey by car which would take them to Dedougou in Burkina Fuso, where they would catch a boat on the Black Volta River. That journey would end in Botougou which is the village where Lincoln’s home is.

 

The hotel in Mopti was perfectly acceptable, if not quite up to very many conveniences. Bellamy constantly warned Clarke to drink only bottled beverages and to make sure that the caps were not already broken. Clarke understood the philosophy behind that after visiting in Italy. It didn’t mean that the local water was bad to drink, only that it had bacteria in it that their bodies weren’t used to and if they didn’t want to spend an extra day camped out in the local bathroom she knew that they had to make sure to be cautious. He also wouldn’t let her drink anything poured over ice, which was of course made from the local water. But oh, how Clarke wanted ice! It was hot and steamy and it was going to get even worse when they catch the boat for the last leg of the trip.

 

There were certainly more convenient and quicker ways to get to Burkina Fuso. Dedougou does have an airport and them could have flown in on the bush plane to that city. However, Bellamy knew that Clarke would appreciate getting to see as much of Africa as possible and she was very happy that he had went to so much trouble arranging all of this. Tomorrow night would be spent camped along the river and already Clarke was dreading the heat, not to mention that the mosquitoes were supposedly horrendous. But what an adventure for them and how wonderful the memories from this trip would be for them. They slept in relative comfort, luckily the bed had voluminous layers of mosquito net draped around it. And there were large ceiling fans and actually by morning, Clarke found herself snuggled up closely to Bellamy because she was actually cold. She tried to savor those goose bumps because she feared they would be the last she would have for a while. In fact she was surprised that it got so chilly here at night so close to the equator.

 

They were in a completely different Africa now Clarke realized. Not only were the people different but so was the architecture, transportation and food. The opulence of Morocco was over with. It is a port city and had anything a westerner could want. That was not the case in this area of Africa. This was the interior and if it wasn’t raised here, it had to be brought in and that was quickly discovered to be quite a process. There were much fewer amenities and what there was were appreciated greatly.

 

The car trip to Dedougou took about 5 hours. Had there been real roads it might have gone much quicker, but mostly they seemed to be just mud tracks. Clarke made a dry comment to Bellamy telling him that I appreciated getting to see the jungle up close and personal like this, but that really, a real road would have been a bit more bearable on their butts. He only smiled and said this was the real road, a veritable highway by local standards. Their driver nodded vigorously at that comment, letting her know that it was indeed true. There were two small villages they passed through and both were evidently used to seeing tourists come through; they provided us with cold bottles of water without a word and pointed to the bathrooms. One of the village toilets even flushed. Did I say that these villages were small? Make that wide spots in the road really, but at least it was nice to know that it was possible to at least tame small patches of the jungle, although she sure it wasn't easy to keep it that way.

 

There were still a number of hours left until sunset so they boarded the boats that would take them upriver to Botougou where they arrived late in the morning the next day. They would spend that night camped in the jungle. 

 

 

They were going by large canoes, three of them which surprised Clarke. She would have thought a motorized boat would have been quicker but our guide Mboutu told us that parts of the river are small and shallow and bigger boats couldn't get though, so canoes it was. They loaded quite a few supplies onto the canoes and several men with large rifles rode in each canoe. Just a precaution our guide told us; there were occasional wild creatures that get too close or curious. Clarke's mind took that to read ‘hungry’, but she tried not to focus on that so much.

 

The trip up the river was amazing. The vegetation richly varied in many shades of verdant green, sometimes hanging so low over the water that they had to duck. Clarke had to suppress a shiver each time they had to do that; somewhere she had in the back of her mind things like snakes dropping out of trees onto unaware travelers. She searched every movement of leaves and branches as the canoes traveled under or near the trees. She was sure their guide noticed, but wisely did not say a word. He probably recognized a woman on the edge when he saw one. She saw Bellamy trying to hide a small smile that turned the corners of his upwards after she let out a small cry when they saw something with eyes watching them from the canopy late in the day.

 

All in all, while awed by the beauty of the boat trip, she felt extremely edgy and unsettled. Clarke wasn’t proving to be quite the carefree traveler she normally was and that was bothering her a great deal.

 

“Clarke love,” Bellamy said to me, “It’s to be expected that you would be a little more concerned out here.” He was holding her hand while they were setting up the tents as she solemnly watched. The men with the guns kept careful watch at the jungle around them and that was more alarming than anything else. 

 

Bellamy pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck for a moment, trying to distract her worrisome thoughts. “It will be okay princess, I promise you.”

 

Clarke took a couple of deep breaths in order to try to shed a bit of the stress and she hoped it would help. Of course, having Bellamy’s warm and sinuous body against hers didn’t hurt at all so she pulled him down for a quick kiss and smiled at him. “I know we are perfectly safe, it’s just all so – um, I don’t know, unexpected. I’m not sure what I really thought it was going to be like.”

 

His lips whispered over her ear, and then kissed it lightly. It sent shivers of an altogether different sort up and down her spine and she felt her pussy contract in response. “Maybe it’s not going to be so bad after all, hmm?” he whispered into her ear when her heard her sharply in drawn breath.

 

“Yes, maybe,” she responded with a droll laugh.

 

Clarke watched as they finished setting up the camp and then her attention was taken away from that when she noticed animals on the other side of the river, coming down to drink in the shade of the evening. Nothing came close to us and our guide assured us they wouldn’t.

 

“No they do not like our smell,” Mboutu told me, a twinkle in his eye. “They will stay far away from us!” he told them with a deep laugh. It seemed funny to her that the animals didn’t like their scent and it made her laugh too; how often had she thought the same of them at the zoo?

 

Soon a huge bonfire was roaring, which was good because again it was getting cool and that was a relief since it was very humid. The air just seemed to drip with moisture, making their skin slick to the touch. 

 

A couple of the men with guns had gone from the camp while the others were setting it up and soon they heard a few gunshots. This was followed by grins and renewed effort by the men setting up the camp.

 

“Dinner!” Mboutu told them with a grin. “Very tasty, yes it will be very tasty indeed!”

 

“Uh, what will it be?” Clarke asked him, her eyes wide with concern. Bellamy laughed softly beside her and wrapped his hand more firmly around her waist, hugging her tightly to him.

 

“Oh, possibly a tiger or maybe a crocodile, who knows for sure!” Mboutu said, and then laughed at the look of revulsion on my face. “I am sorry my friends, no, it will not be such an animal. Some small game I suspect; a few rabbits or maybe a small elk possibly. No crocodile today!” he said with a laugh.

 

Mboutu had a wicked sense of humor and normally Clarke enjoyed being teased but she was just herself right now it seemed.

 

**********

 

The hunters did indeed come back with game. I couldn’t see for sure what it was, certainly bigger than rabbits and I quickly decided it was probably better not to ask. And soon they had it cooking and the smells themre wonderful! I watched the meat being turned over a spit and my stomach rumbled loudly while my mouth watered disgracefully. Bellamy was standing next to me and heard my stomach.

 

“Well, what was that? Are you hungry Princess?” he teased, pulling me tighter against him.

 

Clarke could only nod at him as she stared in fascination at dinner. One of the men was preparing some sort of vegetable to be cooked. He chopped them and wrapped them in huge leaves and then put them in a hole with very hot rocks and then finally covered it over with wet reed-like material; it would help to steam them she suspected.

 

When she nodded, he whispered in my ear, “I am starving too.” And there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn’t talking about dinner. Another warm flush spread up her neck and tinged her cheeks the most beautiful shade of pink Bellamy thought. He found himself growing hard at the thought of touching her later, of fucking her until they couldn't go any longer.

 

 

Bellamy amazed her in so many ways, constantly in fact. His caring and devoted spirit was always apparent, intrinsically woven into who he was. You saw it when he dealt with friends and family alike. It’s not that he is one of those persons who have to ‘please’ people, he just cares. If he can help with something, he will; it’s that simple. She'd never known anyone with such a big heart and so willing to open wide and love. What an incredible man that she loved and adored.

 

Our guide and his helpers sat up chairs around the fire where them could sit and eat and I was thankful for that; at least they wouldn’t have to sit on the ground. While dinner was cooking they rigged up a small and private area for me so they could take a very quick and frugal showers; the water part being frugal that is. But it felt wonderful and Clarke was enormously eager for them to finish rigging it. She knew that 10 minutes after she had bathed the sweat off she would be covered again, but hopefully she wouldn't be as smelly; at least not immediately.

 

They were allowed to get wet, then turn the water off and lather up and then rinse. Very quick, but those few minutes felt wonderful and they emerged in clean clothes and feeling so much better. It seemed to have washed away some of Clarke's edginess as well and found that she found that smiling was coming much easier now and she even actually laughed several times as she watched the native men ‘bathing’ in the river, with their clothes on of course. Before her shower she would have watched them with wide, fearful eyes but it all seemed less worrisome now. Bellamy emerged from the shower five minutes after me and he looked and smelled wonderful too. But then he always did to me. Clark nuzzled into his neck and placed little teasing kisses over the vein and felt his pulse speed up as a small, quiet moan escaped from between his sexy lips. He turned his head and captured Clarke's lips, tenderly at first and then his lips became more insistent as the kiss itself left them both breathless. 

 

Maybe too appealing actually. Clarke glanced over at their tent. Inside was a large air mattress and the tent was perfectly private, the material she guessed but still, out here in the middle of this camp was no place to be getting amorous, but her body was starting to question her brains logic. As usual…

 

Dinner was wonderful; she still didn’t question what kind of meat it was, but whatever it was, it was delicious as were the vegetables. There \were fresh bananas for dessert that they sort of fried with some sort of hard and lumpy brown sugar that they pounded fine before sprinkling it over the cooking bananas. It was wonderful and she sat back in the chair, a huge smile on her face, roly-poly round and very happy.

 

Several of the men had brought drums with them and them sat back to listen. They were different than the drums people normally think of, covered in animal hide and painted with native art. The varying sizes of the drums provided a wide variety of sound; some deep and others higher toned, but all very harmonic and interesting. Mboutu told us that each man makes his own drum and the pictures on them are depictions of his own life. It all seemed very primitive and yet, we were in a very primitive place. Men still guarded the perimeter and they took turns at it, waiting their turn to eat and later, to drum and dance. 

 

Ba-pa-bam-boom-boom-ba-pa-bam-boom-boom

 

The drums were enthralling, captivating. Their rhythm flowed through Clarke and she found myself moving with the beat, the tempo’s varying from slow to fast, usually building to a throbbing crescendo and then suddenly changing totally, without a word being said by the drummers. 

 

Pum-pum-pum-ba-pum-pum-ba-tap-tap-tap

 

The rhythm changed, becoming sharper and quicker and a couple of the men got up and danced, their bare feet pounding the dirt and vegetation unceasingly in the beat and as the tempo changed, they kept up until at times it was all just a blur.

 

The drums beat on and a slower pace started; it was mesmerizing and she found herself moving to it. One of the dancers came to her and pulled her to her feet and she tried to shy away. Clarke couldn’t dance like these men, she hadn’t the grace and suppleness they had, but he wouldn’t let go and soon she was lost in the beat, feeling each note soar through her and soon her feet and body were moving and swaying on their own, caught in the compelling pounding of the drums. Clarke felt intoxicated, gripped by some unknown force and found herself kicking off her shoes that she might feel the earth beneath her feet and let its power flow freely though her spirit.

 

Bellamy watched her intently, his pupils blown wild and he shifted as his cock grew harder the more she danced. He licked his lips as he watched as Clarke threw her arms up in the air and swayed to the beat, her feet beating out a staccato beat heard only by her but Bellamy felt it deep in his gut and he ached to fuck her until she came around him.

 

Clarke danced until she couldn’t dance any more and finally Bellamy led her away from the fire, where they dancers and the drummers kept up their almost hypnotic actions. Bellamy quickly zipped them up safely into their haven for the night and immediately pressed against her, his erection pushing imploringly against her belly that was quivering with her own need.

 

“Ah Princess, you were magnificent. Beautiful, intoxicating, sexy” he said, kissing her feverishly, nipping at her neck, his breath warm against the damp heat of her skin.

 

Clarke pulled his head to hers, molding her lips to his, her mouth playing erotically with his, tugging and teasing his lips and tongue, biting at his lips in a frenzied rush. She felt his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth and her knees threatened to buckle beneath her, Bellamy felt that and quickly removed her clothes as well as his own. He laid her down on the mattress, never pulling his mouth from hers, their tongues dancing their own rhythm against each others. 

 

“Sweet, so sweet,” Bellamy murmured against her mouth and she felt his hands traveling down her body, cupping her breasts and massaging them with hands that were trembling with desire as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. His mouth slid down her neck and nibbled at the cords that stood out as she stretched so that she might feel more of his lips. He bit at her neck, sucking the skin until she knew that tomorrow she'd be covered with bruises. She didn’t think about how sweaty she was from the dance because she knew that soon they would both be covered anew with sweat from their lovemaking.

 

She rolled him over so that she could grind against his cock as she bent her swollen lips to his neck, biting him and sucking on the vein that was pounding furiously against her tongue. She reached her hand down his body, past his firm belly and stopped to tease it, her fingers playing with the softly curling hairs on it before taking his heated length into my eager fingers eliciting eager moans. His breath was ragged as her hand glided over him, touching the velvety softness of his head with an eager drop of moisture escaping it. Clarke gently spread it over him, feeling him shudder as she did so. He felt huge in her hand, solid and ready for her she thought as she felt him jerk excitedly in her hand. Clarke tenderly stroked him, loving how he felt beneath her fingers drawing more breathy moans from his parted lips.

 

His mouth clamped around her nipple, making it flush as he teased it, making it grow taut with desire as he caressed it with the firm tip of his tongue before pulling it gently with his teeth. He swirled over and over that sensitive bud of flesh, drawing it out until it was pebble-hard and aching in his mouth. Just when she thought I couldn’t stand it any longer he switched to her other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention until she was already close to orgasm, her muscles contracting deep in her belly and she knew that she wasn’t going to last long before that first orgasm washed over her. 

 

He moved rapidly from nipple to nipple, teasing with his teeth and she was moaning wildly by then, her hips undulating with their own rhythm, remarkably similar to the rhythm of the drums had she only realized it. her fingers were still grasping at Bellamy’s now wildly trembling length, tugging softly as she felt him respond beneath my fingers.

 

“Clarke, Princess, you've got to stop,” I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up,” he whisper moaned against her breast. 

 

He couldn't see the smile that tweaked up the corners of her mouth in the dark tent but he still knew it was there anyway. He knew her, as well as he knew himself and he almost chuckled about it but he couldn't hold off any longer; he needed to taste her, make her cum, calling out his name, not caring if anyone heard them but the drums were still beating steadily so that was doubtful.

 

His mouth moved back up to hers then, claiming it for his own. The kiss was deep and shattering and she felt not only her body opening up to him but her very soul as well. She gave him every thing she had to give, not only her love and her body but the very core of her, and she demanded the same of him, which he readily gave. His lips traced softly over her passion-swollen lips and she cried out again, trying to urge him to enter her, but he only smiled and kissed his way down her body.

 

She felt his tongue swirl around her hips and that made her muscles convulse tightly and she closed her eyes tightly, barely holding onto control. 

 

“Bellamy, please, I need you in me. Fuck me now,” she pleaded her voice practically a scream, her voice high and tight as she forced the words through her throat that was tightened with desire. She was aching everywhere; needed him with a depth of passion that demanded satisfaction.

 

He paused only briefly and she saw his head move for a moment, but she could not tell if he looked up at her or not as it was so dark in the tent. The drums continued their beguiling rhythm outside the tent and both of them were glad for that; it gave them privacy for this sacred and loving act.

 

And then his mouth was on her, spreading the soft and tender folds of her that were drenched with the honeyed juices of her passion. His tongue slid greedily along the inner lips and clung to them and then she was coming hard and he was lapping gently at her, more and more softly as she writhed through the peak of her orgasm. Her breath was coming in greedy heaves as the pleasure swirled through her body.

 

She was frantic then and tugged him roughly up to her, pulling his lips down to hers in a deeply mesmerizing kiss that finally made him loose control. He plunged into her hot and wet depths, settling in deeply and as he paused for a moment. Clarke felt him shudder and she knew that his passion was only barely controlled and so together they worked to release it.

 

He moved in and out of her deeply, exploring those dark chasms within me that I bid him entrance to. They were both mindless then, their bodies moving together seeking that single objective, of sharing their love and passions. He repeatedly plumbed my wet recesses and she moved against him, eagerly raising her hips to meet each thrust, only to pull away again. Her body as well was shuddering with need again and she was on the brink, waiting breathlessly for him because all it would take was his release to start her own again.

 

On and on they went, keeping beat with the frantic tempo of those drums, wild drums of the jungle, primitive and spell-binding. She nipped lightly at his shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his own sweat on her tongue. His lips found hers again and then they were both climbing passions path together, their cries lost in one another mouths as they ground their bodies together in response.

 

After a minute he rolled over and pulled her with him and they both caught their breath, enjoying the rapid beats of their hearts and the headiness that follows their lovemaking. The drums were slowing some, almost weaving their way into their bodies and minds, bidding them good sleep. She lay her head against Bellamy’s damp chest and sighed; she felt totally happy and relaxed. He hugged her to him tightly and bent to kiss her.

 

“I love you Clarke. Thank you for coming on this journey with me.”

 

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world Bellamy,” she told him, a mere whisper against his chest.

 

“I mean the whole journey Clarke, not just Africa.”

 

She nodded and said, “Yes, my love, I know.” She felt the ring on her finger and absently played with it as she often did. “I love you too.”

 

The drums slowed to a very soft beat and then stopped. The cool night air started to creep into the tent, cooling sweaty bodies that were cuddled together, savoring the simple joy in their shared love. The darkness crept around them and they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all my readers. The first installment of this 5 part series is finally here! I hope you love and don't forget to leave me some kudos and comments. The next adventure is titled Aphrodite's Temple as they visit the Greek islands to visit Raven and Murphy. See you there.


End file.
